


Compromise

by thecat_13145



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don being out of Ian life isn't an option. Alan being out of Don's life isn't an option. Somehow Ian has to make these two join up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerealkiller0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Konsensus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164292) by [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan)



> I wrote this ages ago for http://cerealkiller0.livejournal.com/, but never got around to posting it. I hope she's still around to read it.
> 
> Now also available in Polish, see link

Don hadn’t let him come with him after Alan walked in. In fact, Don had all but threatened to shoot Ian if he did.

So Ian had waited, pacing up and down the apartment, and rooting through Don’s cupboards for ingredients, until Don came back.

His face had told Ian not to ask, and neither of them ate the stew (he gave it to Amita the next day, who made it into Curry. Somewhere in that, there was a cosmic justice, he was sure. Or maybe he’d just been in LA too much).

That had been three weeks ago.

Don still refused to talk about what had been said between him and his dad. He was cold and monosymbolic at home, and a complete pain in the ass at work, at least according to Colby, who cornered Ian and told him to “fix it.”

Which was why he was here, at a time when he knew there would only be Alan in the house. Don was at the office and Charlie and Amita were at a conference and wouldn’t be back for several days.

He breathed deeply and rang the bell.

“Ian.” Alan’s face looked like he wanted to shut the door in it, but Ian had already jammed his boot in. “I want to talk.” He said, firmly. “Don doesn’t know I’m here. I was hoping we could talk about this.”

“So you’re keeping secrets from him too?” Alan’s voice was harsh and Ian bit down on his lip and counted to 100. He had to be calm to have this conversation. Losing his temper with Alan wouldn’t get them any further.

“I’m sorry we kept it from you. We both had our reasons,” 90% of Don’s you’re justifying at this second, “But we should have told you sooner. And for that I’m sorry. But I was hoping we could talk.”

“Why?”

“Because Don is very special to me.” Ian forced his voice to stay calm. “And I know he cares about you. So” We need to figure out a way for you to tolerate me. “I thought it might be helpful if we talked.”

Alan opened the door and stepped in. Ian took a deep breath before following. He really didn’t want to be here, to be having this talk, especially alone and without back up, but this was Don. Don who fit perfectly into his arms at night, Don who in spite of having some of the most conservative tastes Ian had ever encountered, would eat at strange restaurants because he knew Ian liked them. Don who brought Coffee to crime scenes for Ian, even when it wasn’t his case and let him bitch about agents in charge of the cases (even when it was his).

Don being out of his life was not an option and he understood that Alan being out of Don’s life wasn’t an option either, so he had to find a way of making this work.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

> With most guys if you want them to open up, you get them drunk. With Don, it’s the opposite. If you want him to shut up, you get him drunk. 
> 
> Don’s not a light weight or anything like that, it’s just that where beer loosens most men’s tongues, with Don’s it clamps them further shut. Later on, he’ll realise that it’s a learnt behaviour, but back at Quantico, he just wants Don to shut up for a bit.
> 
> He’s being on edge since a phone call early that morning and all Ian’s being able to get out of him about it is “My brother got engaged.”
> 
> Neither of them is drunk, but they’ve both had more than is good for them, when Ian gets some foam caught on his lip. He was drunk enough that he didn’t actually notice it, until Don did.
> 
> “You’ve got something...” he waved his hand in the general direction of Ian’s mouth. Ian reached up to wipe it.
> 
> “That got it?”
> 
> “Not quite.” And Don leaned over and kissed him.  
> 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/

“It’s not that I don’t approve,” Ian felt that he was learning where Don’s talents for denial and bullshit had come from. “But my son kept a relationship from me. You can’t expect me to be happy. I mean, how did your family take it?”

Ian considered it. Emily had cried, but Emily was 6 months pregnant and liable to cry at eggs. Abe and Bill had pulled Don to one side for interrogation, but hadn’t created much more fuss than that. His mom had hugged Don and promptly started piling up his plate, declaring he was too skinny.

All in all, his family had been fine. They worried about him and about Don, but He’d been out to them for years, and they all recognised that Ian’s stubbornness.

“They were shocked and hurt yeah, but they’re O.K. aside from that.” He said slowly. “They’re happy I’ve found someone.”

That part at least was truth.

“And I’m happy for Donny. It’s just...”

Ian forced a smile. “It’s me you don’t approve of.”

*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*

> At first he blamed Charlie. 
> 
> It was kinda hard not to.
> 
> Don’s not a talker, but the few non sex or professional conversations Ian had managed to have with him have evolved around Charlie.
> 
> It’s partly why he was such an ass (and he admits it) to Charlie when they first meet. It’s as the case progress, that he realises 
> 
> Charlie isn’t responsible for Don’s issues.
> 
> Well, no more than any other siblings, and Ian should know he’s got 3 of them. In his own way, Charlie worries about Don as much as Don does about Charlie, and Ian’s fairly certain that’s the mark of siblings.
> 
> Charlie had actually handled finding out about them very well. In fact, he’d figured it out before most of Don’s agents.
> 
> He’d asked Ian into his office, and made threats involving Ted Kaczynski and mathematically perfect ways of hiding bodies, if he hurts Don, but aside from that they’re fine.
> 
> They’re sort of friends, or as much friends as you ever are with your siblings partners.  
>  Ian trusts him. Which is why on some crazy level, he’s relived that Alan walked in on them, rather than Charlie accidently outed them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

“I’m an FBI agent, a sniper to be exact, with a military background.” He can feel the anger rising in his throat and forces it down, counting to 100 in Arabic. “Plus, I’m male and not Jewish.” He paused. 

“I’m not religious, and I’m pro adoption or Surrogacy, if Don’s O.K. with it. I can’t change who I am or what I do, but I’ve been operating out of LA for a year now and no one’s objected.”

His handler’s only response to the change of address had been a raised eyebrow and “Don’t screw this one up, Edgerton. Don’t want to be defending you from Math Professor.”

He hated this, hated having to defend himself, to this man in particular. It’s for Don, he reminded himself.

“I can’t change the past or what I do. I can say that they have nothing to do with Don.”

“Except that you’re sleeping with him.”

Ian bit down on his lip and counted to 100 in Russian.

“Basically.”

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

> While he’d never say so to Don, Ian was relieved that he never met Margret Eppes. It’s hard enough to hold his tongue with Alan, but with Margret, he doesn’t think he could stop himself saying,
> 
> “You had another son who needed you, so why the hell did you abandon him, to escape your marriage?”
> 
> Because that’s what it was, even if no one says it. A separation of husband and wife, managed so sneakily that their youngest at least wasn’t aware of it. Don...he’s less sure of.
> 
> Ian grew up around bases, so he’s seen enough kids screwed up by “staying together for the children”. He’s equally met other kids whose parents should have made a second go at it, or at least a better job of splitting up.
> 
> As with most things, the Eppes fall into a category of their own, but Ian is very sure that Margret Eppes could and should have taken both sons with her when she left, or at least remained in better contact with her oldest. Don loves Alan, but their relationship is fraught with tension. Maybe it’s that they’re too different to be able to find common ground, Maybe Alan sees too much of his wife in his oldest son, maybe it’s a eldest thing, lord only knows no one can wind the other up like Emily and Mom.
> 
> There’s other things too he’d say to her, but that’s the first one.

*/*/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/**/*//*/*/*/

“Don and I aren’t messing around. We’re serious about this relationship.”

“No serious enough to tell anyone.”

Ian was fighting his temper. “We didn’t want to jinx it.”

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

> “My father didn’t want me to join the FBI.”
> 
> In those 9 words, most of Don’s issues with relationships are explained.
> 
> Looking back, Ian is surprised he didn’t realise this, didn’t even consider it until Albuquerque. 
> 
> They’d gone out for a couple of beers after a case, nothing else because Don was involved with Kim (at least officially) at that time. They were just sitting talking about the case, when the conversation moved to relationships. 
> 
> Kim…had surprised Ian. He’d admit that to Don, being careful to keep things away from what had happened between them. At the time he doesn’t know how it’s going to work out, but he’s known a lot of agents who were gay at Quantico and straight in the field. It’s their choice, even if it’s not one Ian can understand.
> 
> Don had clapped him on the shoulder and admitted he hadn’t really considered Kim either. It had just happened. He’d grinned at Ian, as he admitted he was nervous about introducing her to his family. 
> 
> “Why?” Ian had asked. He didn’t like Kim, if he was brutally honest, thought she was devious and underhand, but she seemed devious enough to keep those things under wraps, at least around civilians.
> 
> Don picked at a beer bottle label. “My dad’s not a big fan of the FBI. He hasn’t liked any of the agents I’ve dated.”
> 
> The problem was spelled out there, probably the only time Don would ever admit it.
> 
> Don’s automatically very open, the kind of guy to whom deception and lies are alien. He’s learnt to speak them, but it’s a second language and always spoken with an accent. He’ll keep his mouth shut rather than lie.
> 
> Charlie is more like Alan. Cunning and occasionally underhand, even if neither of them realise it.
> 
> Ian’s not even sure Alan realises how much he’s sabotaged Don’s relationships. The ones that have tended to last have tended to be the ones with other agents. The ones that his father approved of tended to be those who weren’t.
> 
> There is a couple of which fall on either side, Like Pete Fox, but Ian tends not to think about that, as it makes him want to resurrect the bastard and kill him again, or Robin. But Robin had her own issues and brought them to the table. Plus she liked being a part of the Eppes family.
> 
> He doesn’t’ doubt her feelings for Don, he just knows that she had her own issues and that when your issues match up so nicely, it’s never going to work no matter how much pressure others put on you.
> 
> Ian is aware that 90% of the bureau thinks he’s a psychopath or a sociopath, even some of Don’s team, but no one thinks that of Don. Ian’s stubborn enough to stick around, to make Don talk stuff out and to make their relationship work.
> 
> He’s dammed if he’s going to be another agent got rid of by Alan Eppes.

*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

“Jinx it or deal with it?”

Ian could help it. His temper had snapped.

“I wanted to tell you six months ago, when Charlie found out. Don was one who convinced me to wait.”

“Why?”

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

> Don is convinced he’s going to screw this relationship up.
> 
> Even now, when everyone knows about them, he is still convinced that the relationship is going to fail and it’ll be his fault.
> 
> Ian can’t understand that.
> 
> Fox was just screwed up, and he’s proud of Don for getting out of it, even if it left scars. 
> 
> Kim was cheating on him, and that was hardly Don’s fault, even if his relationship with Leah was stupid. The distance had simply forced them to admit what they’d both know; their relationship had been over for months. Most of Don’s team at Albuquerque supported Don in it and were surprised it had lasted as long as it had.
> 
> Liz was adrenaline and very nearly worked. Just bureau politics and issues got in the way.
> 
> Robin was ambitious, and wanted to go to Washington. She was the one who chose work over their relationship, not Don, and she had her own issues with commitment, which were worse than Don’s.
> 
> Ian’s loyal, stubborn and at the top of his game anyway. He isn’t going to let Don go without a fight.
> 
> He’s told Don all this, but the other man won’t believe him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

“Probably because he knew how you’d react,” Don was going to kill him, but Ian couldn’t’ stop. He’d had a lot he’d wanted to say to Alan Eppes for a long time, and now the man was insinuating he was ashamed of his relationship with Don, he was going to say it and consequences be dammed.

“Don is one of the best tacticians the FBI processes. He’s a brilliant teacher, and has some dammed fine instincts. He reads people and crime scenes like most people read books.” He glared at the other man. “In spite of that, Don still feels and acts like a second class citizen. He feels like what he wants, what he feels, is less important. More than that, he knows that you want him to marry and reproduce, and he feels like he’s a disappointment to you.” He drew breath. “We’ve actually being together since Quantico, but every time Don got near you, he broke it off, so forgive me wanting to be sure that this time he wasn’t going to run off because you made it fucking clear what you want and expect.”

/**//*/*/**/*//*/*/*/*

> He only ever pushed or asked Don to come out once.
> 
> It wasn’t even properly out. Ian had been summoned on a hush hush mission and it was evident that Don wasn’t comfortable with him leaving. Ian had been trying to reassure him he’d be back, but it was clear Don didn’t believe him. In the end, Ian did the only thing he could do. He slipped his Dog tags off his neck and around Don’s.
> 
> Don had just stood there, holding them between his hands looking transfixed. Ian wasn’t sure why. He knew some guys were obsessively weird about their tags, but to Ian they were just that. Markers, a way to ID bodies.
> 
> He can’t deny it’s…nice to see Don wearing his mark, but it’s no big deal, just a way to make Don feel better.
> 
> The mission was easier than expected and he was back by Friday night. He’d been heading up the stairs to Don’s apartment, when he heard voices. He almost went away, but he remembered Don usually called home on Friday night. He’d unlocked the door, when he heard Don’s voice, raised and yelling.
> 
> “It’s got nothing to do with you!”
> 
> “Donnie.” There was only one person who called Don that. Don’s father must be on speaker phone. Don did that sometimes, when he wanted to move around the apartment while talking to you. “I’m just asking if you’re sure about this. It’s a big thing.”
> 
> “I know how I feel.”
> 
> “Being different is hard. You know that, you’ve seen it with Charlie.” He could almost hear the sigh in Alan’s voice. “All I’m asking is you take some time to think about this. And about the alternatives.”
> 
> Ian backed away, letting the door shut almost silently in front of him.
> 
> Susan had found him an hour later throwing up in a trash can. She thought it was to do with the mission and once he wasn’t vomiting any more had offered to call Don. His reaction had being violently negative (and he was starting to think maybe he was hanging around LA too much), and Susan had guessed they’d had a fight. She’d never referred to it, or to the missing dog tags again.
> 
> The next morning Don had handed the dog tags back to him.

/*/**//*/*/*/*/*/**/

He was panting; staring at the other man like he was some low life who’d grabbed a kid and raped him. But he wasn’t. This was Don’s father. The man who raised him, the man Don still loved, in spite of their problems. He grew a deep breath.

“Basically, I don’t like you all that much. I think you favoured Charlie and screwed Don up royally.” He paused, breathing deeply, trying to regain control. “But I don’t dislike you enough to risk Don over it. I’m counting that you feel the same and we can try and at least get on. For Don’s sake.”

He turned and marched out of the house.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

“Hey,” Don pushed the door open, stepping in. “You being baking?”

Ian grunted. “Lemon Drizzle.”

“Yeah, well your shirt says Chocolate.” Don’s fingers ran down, catching the small blob of chocolate icing on his shirt and licking it off.

“That was this morning.” When he left the Eppes house, he’d driven to a 7/11 store and brought all the flour, eggs, butter, sugar and anything else he could carry.

Baking helped him calm down, back down from his fight with Alan, and prepare himself for the fight that he knew was coming. 

“Yeah, looks like enough to feed an army.”

“So Reeves organises a bake sale.” He leant up, accepting the kiss that was offered, and tried to relax. Don seemed in a good mood for the first time in weeks, and he’s reluctant to own up to the situation.

“Yeah, wonder what she’ll make of that.” Don glanced down at him. “Bad case?”

Ian grunted, letting Don draw his own conclusions. “Had an argument with an idiot.”

The fact the idiot was Don’s father was something he didn’t mention. 

“Yeah, well I know something to make it better?”

“Yeah?” This was fast, even for Don. “What?”

“My dad’s brisket.” Ian gaped. “I know. He called said he wanted to make up for earlier. Get a chance to know you better. So he’s invited us for dinner.” Don looked relieved and Ian tried hard to keep his surprise from his face. He excepted Alan to use the conversation to drive him and Don apart; instead, he was reaching out. Even if he knew that they were never going to get on, the man at least cared enough about his son to pretend.

“Just let me grab a clean shirt.”


End file.
